


Early Mornings, Soft Kisses

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, God this is just shameless fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Suzy's nickname is lovebug, The cats are just there to meow and be cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: It's the anniversary of Brian taking Arin's job offer.  He absolutely didn't remember, but hey, if his partners want to dote on him, he sure as hell isn't going to complain.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	Early Mornings, Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Marie! I was in the mood to write some fluff so I thought you'd enjoy this! :)

“Morning Otto,” Brian muttered, waking up to a little paw against his cheek. The cat purred softly, spinning on his pillow, laying next to his head. An arm was wrapped around Brian’s waist, and based on the black nail polish, it was Suzy’s. He softly closed his eyes again, listening to Suzy’s breathing, her breath brushing the back of his neck as she clung to him in her sleep. He could hear soft chatter downstairs, meaning Dan and Arin were already up and had let him and Suzy sleep in.

He sighed softly, shifting and rolling over to face Suzy, who stirred, squeezing her eyes shut tighter before squinting at Brian. “Hey,” she mumbled, pressing her face to his chest, yawning.

“Good morning lovebug.” He kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer. “Arin and Danny are up already, I think. And we need to head to the office in…” He squinted at the clock. “An hour and a half.”

Suzy nuzzled her face against his chest. “That means we get to stay here for a few more minutes.”

He laughed softly, running his fingers through her hair. “Good.” He let out an undignified sound when she shoved her cold hands under his shirt, pressing them against his chest. “You just love me because I’m warm.”

“No, that’s Dan.” She grinned up at him, Mimi stretching from where she was curled against her back. “I love you because you’re cute.”

“...don’t make me sound undignified.”

“You’re a dignified cutie.” She grinned when a blush spread across the bridge of his nose. “See? Cute.” She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.

Brian pulled away after a moment, making a face and poking his tongue out. “Morning breath.”

She swatted his shoulder, laughing. “Fine, you owe me a makeout after I brush my teeth.”

“Deal.” He grinned at her, leaning his forehead softly against hers, humming contently when she rested a hand on his cheek.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Mochi curling between their stomachs cozily. Then Dan peeked in and smiled. “You two are awake! Good, Arin and I made breakfast!” He had his hair pulled away from his face and was already showered and dressed.

Brian carefully got out of bed, trying to avoid annoying the cats. Otto meowed at him anyway, hopping over Suzy to cuddle against Mimi, who purred, starting to groom him. Suzy laughed, scooting Mochi over with the other cats. “You’re up so early,” Brian groaned, leaning against Dan.

Dan giggled. “Yeah. To make my special guy some pancakes. And yes, before you ask, there is whipped cream in the fridge.”

Suzy kissed Dan’s cheek, softly swatting his butt as she passed. “Come on Bri, I’m hungry.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He ran a hand through his hair to try and smooth it down, following Suzy downstairs, Dan humming behind him.

Arin was setting out plates at the table, mugs of coffee already made, a plate of pancakes in the middle, and a bowl of freshly sliced strawberries next to it. “Morning!”

Brian smiled at him. “What’s the special occasion?”

“You don’t know? It’s the anniversary of you accepting my job offer and agreeing to move back to America! That set everything in motion to today.” He set a can of whipped cream in front of Brian with a bright smile. “It’s the anniversary of you coming to us and the beginning of us falling in love with you. ...except for Dan, who was gay for you for… a long time beforehand.”

Dan swatted a hand at Arin’s head, grinning. “Don’t tell him that!”

“Aw, Danny, you had a crush on me?” Brian smirked.

“We’ve been dating for two years, asshole!”

“Still funny.” He grinned as he started eating his pancakes, Suzy letting a hand slide across his shoulders as she sat down next to him, spooning some strawberries onto her pancakes and reaching for the syrup.

Arin and Dan were bickering over something on the other side of the table, Suzy watching them with an amused smile. Brian settled in to eat his breakfast, taking a sip of his coffee, made perfectly to his taste.

About halfway through breakfast, Mimi came running down the stairs, skittering across the floor and looking around before going to her food bowl, meowing loudly. Brian finished his pancakes, smiling as he got up, scritching her head. “Hey Mimi. Hungry?” She purred, headbutting his ankle as he scooped food into her dish. She licked his fingers before chomping at her food, purring.

The other cats were close behind, meowing at Brian as he gave them food. “Little shits.” Suzy smiled affectionately. “They only love you because you spoil them.”

“They’re the best cats in the world Suzy.” He kissed her cheek, carefully stepping over the cats to smile at her. “I’m going to go shower. Keep the guys calm for me?”

“I make no promises.” She flashed him a wink, laughing.

Brian stuck his tongue out at her, laughing as he headed upstairs to shower.

Suzy scooped Otto into her lap, humming to herself as Arin and Dan cleaned up from breakfast. “You guys sure you don’t need any help?”

“We’re sure, but thanks for offering, hon.” Dan blew her a kiss, stepping over Mochi as he took plates to the sink. Otto mewed, licking at Suzy’s hand with his little tongue, shedding all over her pajamas.

“Good cat.” She hummed, stroking his fur softly, cuddling him close. “My little kitten, little baby.” She leaned back, holding up Otto, who kicked his little legs and meowed. He purred when a hand began to pet his head, Arin leaning down to kiss Suzy’s head. “Hey honey. Having fun with Otto?”

“Yes.” She cradled him to her chest, smiling up at him. “You know, you’re really sweet. I didn’t even remember what today is, and I know Bri definitely didn’t.”

“Well, it’s important to me. He made a home here with us… and well, eventually moved in. I didn’t expect to fall in love with him, you know? He’s just this huge stupid dork but is so sweet and thoughtful and funny.” He leaned over the back of the couch, leaning his cheek against Suzy’s shoulder, humming softly. “He’s so good.”

Suzy kissed his cheek softly, grinning when Otto rubbed his head against Arin’s cheek. “He’s pretty great,” she agreed. “If it weren’t for you, I don’t think he’d be here. You gave him the ability to be here. You’re incredible, Arin.” She looked up when Brian started coming downstairs. “And that’s my cue to go shower. You stay down here.” She set Otto down, kissing Arin quickly.

Brian grinned at Suzy as she passed, letting out a surprised sound when he was crushed in a hug by Dan. “Happy job iversary.”

Brian snorted, face pressed against Dan’s chest. “Thanks Danny. You’re a dork.”

“We’re your dorks.” Arin slid his arms around Brian’s waist, squishing him between them. “We love you.” He pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Brian’s damp hair.

“Yeah, yeah, love you guys too.” He let out a content noise, arms wrapped tight around Dan’s waist, prepared to hold on and never let go. “When do we have to leave?”

“In… not too long from now. I think once Suzy’s ready we’ll just head out. That sound good?”

“Mhm. I have… so many emails to get to before the end of today.” He scooted out of their hold to sit on the couch, letting Otto hop into his lap. “I swear, when I was working as a physicist, I had fewer emails.”

“Probably.” Dan leaned over the back of the couch, grabbing his leather jacket. “You’re such an incredible musician though. And a wonderful partner in every sense of the word.”

“Oh hush.” A light blush began spreading across his cheeks as he pulled Otto to his chest, Otto stretching his paws up and meowing.

Arin giggled. “Plus you’re so good with the cats! The first night you stayed over, all three of them wanted to snuggle with you. It was… incredibly cute.”

“Yeah, until Mimi and Otto started fighting over laying on my hip. Mimi is vicious.”

Dan looked over at Mimi, who was licking her paw, eyes crossed. “Vicious?”

“Vicious.” Brian nodded, snuggling Otto closer. “A rascal.” Otto licked his hair, pawing at his nose as he laid down. “Good cat.”

“God, can you just… stop being cute for like, 5 seconds?” Dan poked Brian’s arm.

“....I’m not cute.”

“Are too!” Arin sat down by Brian’s feet, earning a light kick to the thigh, more playful than anything else.

“Shut it.” He made a face at Arin, grinning when Mochi hopped onto the couch, licking Brian’s hair like he was trying to groom him.

Dan draped himself over the back of the couch, leaning his cheek on Arin’s shoulder, looking incredibly content. Arin pulled his phone out, holding it so Dan could see as he pulled up a video. They stayed like that for awhile, content and comfortable together.

Suzy came down, smiling as she looked at the three of them. “Well you all just look perfect today.” She finished drying her hair, moving to toss the towel into the basket in the laundry room. “Dan, do you have a hair tie?”

Brian tossed her one. “I’ve got you, lovebug.”

She started pulling her hair into a loose bun. “Why do you have one?”

“All three of my partners have ridiculously long hair but never have hair ties.” He carefully sat up, his hair messy from Mochi grooming him.

Dan giggled, running his fingers carefully through Brian’s hair to fix it. “And he says he isn’t cute.”

Suzy gasped. “Who’s making you think you aren’t cute, Brian? You absolutely are.” She leaned over the back of the couch to softly kiss Brian on the lips.

“Oh shush.” He rolled his eyes, getting up and brushing cat fur off his shirt.

Arin hugged him around the waist before draping an arm over Dan’s shoulder. “To the office!”

Suzy linked her arm with Brian’s, grinning. “To the office.” She softly bumped her head against Brian’s, leading him outside.

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
